The Rise, Fall, and Revival of the Night Squad
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: [Book 1 of the Adventures of the Night Squad Series] (Contains death, blood, and LOTS of swearing)(Contains both gay and straight pairings) Ever wondered what the Night Squad was? Well this story tells the background of the Night Squad. Pairings will be introduced in Book 2. Rated M for a reason. Humanized and an AU story. [ON HIATUS FOR NOW]
**Starting A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you a brand new story and series called the Adventures of the Night Squad. Book one is titled** _ **The Rise, Fall, and Revival of the Night Squad**_ **. Now, this is my first attempt at a story that humanized the PAW Patrol and does contain all four of my OCs as well as OCs from four other writers. LPP, SilverWolf, Ranger, and AlphaKing will be joining me in this series. Rose belongs to LPP. Ranger belongs to Ranger Pup. Louis is owned by AlphaKing. Silvex is owned by SilverWolf. Pairings will be as follows (and yes there are gay pairings):**

 _ **MarshallxZero**_

 _ **ChasexRocky**_

 _ **SkyexLouis**_

 _ **XenoxSilvex**_

 _ **KnightxRose**_

 _ **ZumaxShadow**_

 _ **RangerxEverest**_

 _ **RyderxKatie**_

 **This story is going to be about 30 or so chapters long. Oh and you guys haven't already please read and review Pups Meet Xeno and Knight's problem my other stories on here. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review the chapter. It lets me know what you guys think of the chapter. Thanks. SgtJay out**

Chapter 1: Knight Mason (Night 1 and the leader of the Night Squad)

 **(A/N 1: Since the first 16 chapters are mainly backstories for each of the original squad members, each of these chapters will be written in italics)**

 _Knight Mason was born on October 2_ _nd_ _, 2009 in the city known as Greensburg Island. His father Blade Mason and his mother Jane Mason had Knight first. His father had been in the military for three years now and was recently promoted to the rank of Captain a couple months before. His mother worked for the Greensburg Island Police Department and had the rank of Police Sergeant and their cousin Ryan Smith was the police chief._

 _The three were a happy family. Knight was very playful as a puppy and when his mother had him, both the military and the police department gave his parents a couple months off to take care of him. His sister, Patricia Mason, was born on March 5_ _th_ _,2011. She was excited to have a big brother like Knight. On November 15_ _th_ _, 2012, his brother Laser Mason was born._

 _Knight had been walking around outside when he was approached by a recruiter of the military. Sergeant John Sanchez was the name of this recruiter._

 _Knight "Can I help you Sgt. Sanchez?"_

 _Sgt. Sanchez "Your father is Captain Mason right?"_

 _Knight "Yes sir. He is my father."_

 _Sgt. Sanchez "You look like you could be a great addition to the military."_

 _Knight "Really sir?"_

 _Sgt. Sanchez "Yes Knight. We are actually in need of one more member for my squad"_

 _Knight "Of course sir. I will join your squad"_

 _Sgt. Sanchez "Thank you Private Mason"_

 _Knight watched Sgt. Sanchez walk away and then he thought of something. 'Did he just call me Private Mason'. He ran back to the house and he told his dad that he was offered to join Sgt. Sanchez's Squad._

 _Blade "That's great son. Sgt. Sanchez is one of our more legendary squad leaders"_

 _Knight "Thanks dad"_

 _While Knight was away from the house, Patricia was kidnapped from the house and sent to the 54 Immortals camp._ **(A/N 2: You will know more about this in Patricia's backstory)** __ _Knight never saw Patricia again after that for a while._

 _On October 15_ _th_ _, 2013, Knight was at his camp with Sgt. Sanchez when the 54 Immortals_ _ **(A/N 3: The 54 Immortals are the enemy force in Black Ops 3. I don't own them at all)**_ _attacked and he was surprised to see his sister Patricia among the raiding group but what he didn't know was that after the Immortals killed Sgt. Sanchez, Patricia killed the raiding captain and disappeared after that. Meanwhile at Ryan Smith's house, two robbers had Blade, Jane, and Laser tied up._

 _Robber 1 "Where is Knight mate"_

 _Blade "I ain't telling you shit you fucker"_

 _Robber 1 puts the pistol to his head "Now what was that Blade?"_

 _Blade "I said I am not telling you SHIT"_

 _BANG! Blade falls to the floor dead_

 _Robber 2 "Sir was that necessary?"_

 _Robber 1 "Of course mate. He was not cooperating"_

 _Robber 2: "Maybe his pretty mother knows"_

 _Jane "You won't get shit from us"_

 _Robber 1 shoots Jane in the head and Jane falls to the floor dead_

 _Laser "You motherfuckers"_

 _Robber 1 shoots Laser in the head as Ryan Smith walks in_

 _Laser fell to the floor dead like his dad and mom_

 _Ryan "YOU FUCKERS! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY" He shoots both Robbers in the head and drags their bodies out of the house_

 _Knight had just gotten dropped off when he saw his cousin dragging the bodies of the robbers._

 _Knight "Ryan what happened?"_

 _Ryan "Blade, Jane, and Laser are dead Knight"_

 _Knight "NO! NOT MOM, DAD, AND LASER!" He broke down crying._

 _Ryan "I am sorry Knight."_

 **Ending A/N: There you guys have it. For those who are wondering, this is just a snippet of the backstory for Knight. The full back story will be told in Knight's Story. This was the first chapter of a 30+ chapters of Book One. See you guys for chapter 2 of this story. SgtJay out.**


End file.
